Cat and God (Warriors and Minecraft Crossover)
by Enelin and Eliden Apollo
Summary: This is the prequel to Herobrine's Daughter. How Hollyleaf met Herobrine. How they Fell in Love. How Herobrine felt secure with Hollyleaf. Hope you enjoy!
1. Into the (Not really) Block World

****Hollyleaf's Pov****

I opened my eyes and felt dizzy. I looked around. Advice from my brother Jayfeather. Wait, I'm not in Thunderclan any more...

"Why can't I be accepted..."

****Herobrine's Pov****

I was walking in the forest, just walking. The forest always calms me after I try to speak with my brother, Notch. He Never cares about me. Only the precious Overworld.

"Why can't I be accepted..." I say softly, feeling I'm about to cry.

"W-Who's t-there?" A female voice said. It was a new one. I know all the people in Minecraftia, which is basically the world.

I sprint over and see a female cat lady. Litterly. She had eyes as green as the first leaf of spring like cat's eyes. Her tail an abyss black and stone-like claws instead of fingernails. Her midnight ears stood alert on the top of her head.

"W-Who are y-you?" She asked.

"I-I'm Herobrine. Who are you?" I replied.

"Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf of Thunderclan."


	2. Introductions and Explanations

****Herobrine's Pov****

"How'd you get here?" I asked the ca-Hollyleaf.

"I-I don't know...I remember fighting Hawkfrost. And, then going into the light but, there was this black stone shape I could see... And, I think I was knocked out...because the next thing I knew I was in this forest." She replied confused.

"D-Do you want to come to my place?" I asked.

"YES! I mean, sure. Thank you for the offer." Her tail lashed back and forth in happiness. "Anyways, why did you say what you said earlier?"

I froze. I wasn't going to let her know how I killed people by accident or use my powers by mistake. I'm misunderstood because I look like Steve but with white eyes. My brother WANTS people to fear me. Not the squids. To the world of Minecraftia, Squids are "peaceful" and "harmless".

"I'm misunderstood..." I blurted out. DAMN ME AND MY MOUTH!

"I was misunderstood before...People thought I would kill more of my Clanmates because I killed one many, Many moons ago..." Hollyleaf uttered.

"Moons?" I asked, confused.

"A...month? I guess you say month instead of moon! Looks like we have much to learn from each other! How about this: you teach me about this world and I teach you about mine?" She insisted. "Deal?"

"Deal."


	3. Herobrine's Mansion and an Enderman

(A/n: Most of the story I'm thinking will be in Herobrine's Pov unless told otherwise. Oh, and in the beginning of each chapter will be whose Pov it is. BYE!)

****Herobrine's Pov****

"Deal" I replied as we continued walking to the portal. Why don't I keep obsidian and a flint and steel with at all times?

"Sooo...Where do you live?" Hollyleaf questioned.

"In a mansion."

"A mansion?" She questioned again. Great...Now I have put this into her words.

"A Great big twoleg house. Or, here it's called a mansion. A normal twoleg den is a house. And my Mansion is in the nether..." I trailed off.

"What's the nether?"

"A very hot dimension. Like the dark forest except with fire and fortresses and things that will kill you on sight if you don't stick with me."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"So, what were your brot-"

"SIR, SIR! THE ENDERDRAGON NEEDS YOUR ASSISTANCE! HE WANTS TO MEET AT YOUR PLACE TOMORROW!" An Enderman came running towards me.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AND SREAMING TOWARDS ME BRENDON?!" Brendon is my assistant. He's always running up to me, SCREAMING.

"Sorry sir, It's just this is really _REALLY _important."

"Everything seems important to you."

"...Well, like I said. Grandpa dragon needs your assistance!"

"Umm...W-Who is this?" Hollyleaf asked

"Oh! Hollyleaf, this is my assistant Brendon. Brendon, this is Hollyleaf. She's new to the world of Minecraftia." I introduced her and Brendon gave me a very inappropriate look. "BRENDON!"

"Sorry sir, It was just...I had to alright? Everyone needs to loosen up every once in a while."

"Just tag along...We need to get to the mansion by night fall..."

"Why Sir?"

"Dare I remind you of Creepdil40?"

"Oh..."

**TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SQUIDDOESMINECRAFT, PIGLOX, AND CREEPDIL40 FROM EPIC JUMP MAP BUTTER EDITION!**

We jumped through the portal Brendon going first and Me going last. Since the options are for me and my brother notch, We automatically go to our kingdom's Mansion. It was made out of End Stone, Cobblestone, Netherbrick, and netherack. It was about three stories high and took me two weeks to build.

"Welcome to Herobrine's Mansion"


	4. Exploring the Mansion

{A/n: Wow...sorry I haven't updated! I'll do more with Brendon and Hollyleaf in the next few chapters! Thanks so much for reading!}

####Hollyleaf's POV####

Herobrine was right about it being big! By the look of his face I could tell he is proud.

"Lord Herobrine and Sir Brendon. Very good to see you. Now, who's the female?" Two THINGS said. They were black and had sticks with cobwebs attached. They had no eyes at all but, they could see because they KNEW I was here.

"Don't attack, she is not going to kill anyone. She's new to the world of Minecraftia." Herobrine told them. We continued towards the twoleg-mansion.

"What were those?" I asked, trotting to keep up.

"Wither Skeletons. All hostile mobs obey me because I'm the 'evil god' and things." he replied.

"Okay..." Just then a growl split through my ears.

"Hungry? Don't worry, when we get to the kitchen we can eat."

**#TIMESKIP**

After eating some steak, from what I was told, I was going to get some place to sleep. Curiosity got the best over me and I ended on the thrid floor. I found an opening in the wall at the end of the hall {Hehe...I rhymed...} and jumped down.

"I'm a mouseee-braaaaiiiiiiinnnn!" I yelled as I fell. I landed on a cushion and a bright light entered the room.

"What am I going to do with you?" Herobrine asked jokingly.

I just laughed and asked, "Can I do that again?"


	5. Good ol' Flashbacks

{Damn...I haven't updated in over a month...I feel bad! Seriously...Also my laptop keyboard is a bit messed up! Anyways...This is for my loss in time! Enjoy!}

****Brendon's POV****

After Hollyleaf went to bed, me and Herobrine went to his office in the basement. Surprisingly it was warm because the last time it was cold.

"So, what are we going to do with Hollyleaf?" I asked

"I don't know. She told me everything when we were walking to the portal before you arrived and I feel like I can truly trust her, but not with my darkest secrets yet. She will need clothes, so can you take her shopping?" Herobrine replied.

"S-Sure...I've only shopped for any-anyone except f-for my sister.."

* * *

**#Flashback**  
"Hey, Donny! Can we go shopping?" My sister Izzy, came bounding over to me. Her black-purple hair flying behind her, the bright purple eyes lit up the night. Every Enderman/woman had purple eyes and black-purple hair.

"Sure! Let's go!" I replied.

**#Flashback Timeskip**

We finally made it to the store and I went to find a new suit. I was told from the Ender Dragon that I was going to be the assistant of Herobrine. He seems nice enough...

"Donny! I'm done getting clothes! Why are you looking at suits?" Izzy bounded over to me.

"I'm going to be the assistant of Herobrine, want to get some food?"

"Sure!"

**#FlashbackTimeskip2**

My hands were covered in Crimson Blood as I ran/teleported to the nearest hospital carrying Izzy.

Finally, I got to the hospital and Izzy went to the ER . After five long hours, the doctor cam out.

"Are you Brendon Shard?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I-Is my sister okay?" I replied shakily.

"I think you better come with me."

As we entered the room, I started to cry. The heart monitor wasn't moving. She was dead.

"I'm very sorry sir, but the spikes you described earlier had hit her stomach, small intestine and large intestine. We tried as much as we could to stop the blood flow but we couldn't. I'm sorry."

That was it. I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. Izzy was so important to me. We had done everything together.

"I can't have my new assistant like this before he starts his new job." I heard someone 'tsk tsk' me from the doorway. I wiped away my tears the best I could and looked up. It was Lord Herobrine.

**#EndofFlashback**

* * *

"Brendon! Shard? Snap out of it!" Herobrine shook my shoulder.

"S-Sorry sir...I can't believe it's been five years today..." I whispered, tears pricking my eyes.

"Ohh...We will meet ED in the morning, understood?"

"Yes Sir! And when Izzy died she was 17 and I was 20. Goodnight..." And with that I left the office and cried myself.


End file.
